


【南北车】车震

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 8





	【南北车】车震

车震play  
————分割线————  
“天依，今天去郊外玩玩怎么样，天气挺好的。”乐正绫对着窝在家里一个星期都快要发霉的洛天依说道。  
“可以啊，不过阿绫你多带点吃的，荒郊野岭饿了买不到东西吃。”洛天依左手一个完整的包子，右手一个啃了一半的包子，就差嘴里叼一个了。  
“是是是，你去把野餐布和遮阳伞找出来，反正哥给的车空间足够大，不怕东西塞不下。”乐正绫一头钻进厨房，给自家小吃货准备食物。  
“好嘞。”洛天依迅速吞下两个包子，一蹦一跳地走到仓库里将东西扔进汽车的后备箱，然后在厨房里看着乐正绫忙来忙去，至于为什么不帮忙，自己好好待着就是帮忙了。  
“搞定，走了走了。”乐正绫忙了一上午总算做好了足够洛天依吃的量。  
“阿绫，这车是龙牙给你的吗？”洛天依抱着乐正绫的手臂跟着她走到车库，然后发现自己刚才没关后备箱。  
“对，我哥给的，虽然我觉得这车大了点。”乐正绫也不打算说什么，默默把手上的篮子放好，然后关上后备箱。  
“车大的话空间也大，在里面闹也没事。”洛天依看了眼后座的空间，两个人在里面打闹完全没问题。  
然而，乐正绫似乎和洛天依不在同一频道上，乐正绫想的完全是另一种“闹”，有些复杂地看了眼洛天依，然后露出了老司机才懂得微笑，坐上了驾驶位。  
两人一路上是要多欢(虐)乐(狗)有多欢(虐)乐(狗)，乐正绫在第N次把想要翻到后座去拿食物的洛天依按回副驾座后终于到了目的地。  
又是一顿十分欢(nue)乐(gou)的午餐后，两人躺在野餐布上晒着太阳，防止常年窝在家里的自己长出蘑菇来。  
“吃饱了吃饱了，正好一点不剩。”洛天依心满意足地拍了拍明明吃了一大半东西却完全没有变化的肚子。  
“有你在还怕剩下。”乐正绫也摸了摸自己的肚子，果然预算错误，自己的份还给了不少洛天依。  
“光盘看得多舒服是吧。”洛天依丝毫没有意识到乐正绫是在吐槽自己能吃。  
“走吧，回家去了，马上就要热了。”乐正绫已经感觉到背后冒出了细汗，太阳也快要升到头顶了。  
“回家回家。”洛天依站起身，帮着收拾好东西后走向那一片绿油油中唯一的红色。  
乐正绫将东西全扔进后备箱后，突然想起洛天依说的“闹”，于是从背后一把抱住想要打开副驾驶车门的洛天依。  
“诶？阿绫，怎……呜哇！”洛天依还没说完就被扔到了后座上，刚想起身就被乐正绫压住。  
“是小天依说空间大能闹的。”乐正绫关上车门，然后反锁。  
“你和我说的不是一个意思啦！”洛天依双手推着乐正绫，想要反抗。  
“诶~那就按我的理解来。”乐正绫赌注洛天依的嘴，从军多年怎么可能被这么轻易地推开。  
“唔~”洛天依死咬着牙不让乐正绫往前进一步，这里是郊外，虽然来人的几率很小，但毕竟是在外面，被发现就没脸见人了。  
乐正绫挑了挑眉毛，吮吸着洛天依的唇瓣，双手抚摸着她的腰间。  
“嗯~”洛天依感觉自己的身子一软，然而牙齿依然没有松开，虽然明知后果可能很惨，但还是想要抵抗。  
“小天依想要反抗啊。”乐正绫放过了洛天依稍稍红肿的嘴唇，右手抓着她想要推开自己的双手举过头顶按在玻璃上，左手从衣服下摆摸了进去。  
“哈……这……这里是…野外……会…哈……会被，发现的……”洛天依喘着气，扭动身体想要摆脱束缚。  
“放心，这车的窗户贴了膜，外面看不到里面的情况的。”乐正绫吻了吻洛天依的嘴角，左手将衣服向上推，绕到身后几乎是瞬间解开了bra。  
“看不到也不行。”洛天依一边在心里吐槽你为何这么熟练，一边拼命挣扎。  
“是你说要闹的。”乐正绫自然不可能让洛天依挣脱开，左手握住了雪峰，轻轻揉捏着。  
“都说……唔！”洛天依的话说了一半会被乐正绫抓住机会，嘴唇被含住，舌头赶在咬住牙齿之前钻了进来，这样子一来洛天依也不敢再咬牙抵抗了，酥麻的感觉从胸前传到全身，力气逐渐被抽干。  
乐正绫卷着洛天依的小舌纠缠，左手掌中的红缨逐渐挺立，右手松开洛天依的双手，按着她的后脑加深这个吻。  
“嗯~”洛天依的嘴角溢出一丝呻吟，解放的双手不由自主地环住了乐正绫的脖子，既然无法抵抗，那就享受吧。  
乐正绫感觉到洛天依快要呼吸困难了，恋恋不舍地离开了她的嘴唇，两人舌尖上拉出的银丝消失在空中，左手已经向下探去，低头含住了红缨，略显粗糙的舌面缓缓舔舐。  
“嗯啊~唔…哈……阿绫……”洛天依的大脑逐渐空白，欲望开始操控身体，曲起膝盖摩擦乐正绫的侧腰，双手紧紧抱着她，胸前的快感影响到了被冷落的下身，分泌出来的爱液打湿了胖次。  
乐正绫舔舐吮吸着红缨，左手已经将洛天依的裤子拉下，指尖按压着花核。  
“啊~哈……给…我……嗯~阿绫……”洛天依呢喃着乐正绫的名字，花核被玩弄，快感一波一波地传遍全身，爱液的分泌速度加快，小穴因得不到满足而收缩着，期待着那熟悉之人的手指。  
乐正绫抬头再次吻住洛天依，手指缓缓挤进了狭窄湿润的小穴，四周柔软的内壁紧紧咬着手指。  
“小天依，稍微放松点，你这样我动不了的。”乐正绫在洛天依的耳边柔声说道。  
“嗯~哈……阿绫……啊~”洛天依收紧抱着乐正绫的双臂以放松自己的身体，好让体内的手指能够运动。  
“真乖。”乐正绫勾了勾嘴角，绷紧手腕，抽插的速度顿时提高，敏感点被精准地找到，随后被无情地撞击，蹂躏。  
“啊~停……嗯~阿绫……停下…哈……嗯啊~太……太快…了……”洛天依的话被冲撞得支离破碎，呻吟完全无法抑制，身体却被欲望操控着去迎合乐正绫。  
外面阳光明媚，碧绿的草地上只有那一点亮眼的红色，好像还在震动。  
“唔~阿绫……嗯~去…哈……要去……啊~去了……”洛天依紧紧抱着乐正绫，身下那两根熟悉的手指还在抽动，爱液被带了出来，皮质的座位上一片湿滑。  
“啊！”乐正绫的手指在一次深入中被死死咬住完全无法动弹，吻去了洛天依眼角的泪花，耳边传来爱人拔高音量的叫声，温热的爱液弄湿了手掌。  
“哈……阿绫……”高潮后的洛天依半睁着眼睛，生理性的泪水导致她眼前一片模糊只能看到熟悉的红色，呢喃地喊着她的名字，感觉到自己腰上的手臂紧了紧，安全感涌上心头，睡意开始浮现，伸手抓住她的衣角安心地睡去。  
乐正绫小心地帮洛天依穿好衣服，吻了吻她无意间勾起来的嘴角，微风拂过草地，那辆显眼的红色车辆终于安分下来。


End file.
